The Girl of My Dreams
by Shockra2000
Summary: Sequel to The False Date. Epilogue expansion When Percy and Annabeth get serious, will engagements, weddings, and children come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry people. I know the first chapter stunk WAY more than a skunk, so I am gonna re-write it. If you don't like this version either…. Just deal with it.**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Smart, beautiful, graceful, tactful, wise, strong, fast….. The words that describe her are endless. The sun glinted off of her skin as she raised her dagger above her head.

"Now that class," She said, dropping her position, "Is how you disarm someone with a dagger. Class dismissed."

She took off her armor and ruffled out her hair. She sat down beside me, waiting for me to say something.

"That's some good skills you have there…" I said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Our conversation was abruptly halted when an Aphrodite camper shouted, "I think Grover is going to propose!"

We jumped up, smiles on our faces. We found Grover, kneeling next to Juniper saying, "Will you marry me?"

Juniper screamed excitedly and yelled, "Of course you silly satyr!"

She jumped in to his arms, nearly making him fall over with all of the weight. Of course he could have told her to try Jenny Craig, but that would _really _tick Juniper off. Grover manfully staggered off to the beach.

Annabeth signed longingly. Wait. She sighed _longingly? _What. The. Heck. I really need to start hanging out with more guys. I put my hand around Annabeth's waist, and although I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was smiling smugly.

"Annabeth!" Someone called in the distance, ruining our moment, "Can you help me pick the teams for capture the flag tonight?"

Annabeth ran off leaving me all by myself. Well that's what I thought until I looked around to see people all staring at me, wondering why I am drooling over Annabeth's footsteps in the ground.

I scratch my head and mutter, "Well this is akward….."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

My hands were wet and sweaty. I rang my hands together to rub the seat off. Dinner had gone by _really _fast. I assumed that Grover and Juniper were still on the beach deciding what their wedding should be like since they hadn't been at dinner. I laughed to myself, so glad that I didn't have to go through the torture. Poor Grover....

"Hey." Annabeth said.

"Ready to go to the camp fire?" I asked her.

We walked together, holding hands the whole time. Annabeth smelled really nice; she must have been wearing the perfume I had gotten her when we had graduated college. Shocking right? Never thought _I _would graduate college……

The rest of the camp joined us as we sat down on one of the logs surrounded the fire.

We sang and sang as the sun sat behind the tree line. The sky had gone from brilliant blue to rainbow, and then black. Fireflies glowed around the fire, our own personal flashlights.

We finished singing our last song and the time had come; I had been anticipating this for awhile, too nervous to pop the question sooner.

I knelt in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as I live, which may not be too long since the stacks are high up-" I opened a purple velvet box, holding a large sparkling diamond ring. All of the facets in the gem were shining red in the firelight.

"Just ask me already!" She screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" Her grey eyes widened.

"Yes!" She hugged me tightly. All of the Aphrodite kids were crying and whispering, "Oh! This moment is just so _touching!!!!_"

Conner Stoll patted me on the back and said, "Well, it's about time!"

Let me say this: We joined Juniper and Grover on the beach. Annabeth told Juniper the news and they started going _crazy _into wedding details while Grover and I sat next to each other, thinking, "What the heck have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I got out of my car with Annabeth and knocked on the front door.

My mom opened the door and I saw Paul with Brielle, my six year old little sister eating dinner. Brielle is this cute as a button skinny kid that always wore a matching head band with whatever color outfit she was wearing. Her eyes were sea green and her hair was light brown and a little past shoulder length. She could make anyone smile since she talked in a high pitched voice like any kindergartener, but was so cute, that you could get her mixed up with a life-sized doll.

My mom hugged us. "Percy! Annabeth!"

Brielle put her fork down on her plate, ran over to me and gave me a toothless grin. "Hi Percy! Guess what! I lost my two front teeth and the tooth fairy gave me five dollars. Who are you?" She talked a mile a minute, so excited that her older brother stopped by. Besides, she viewed me as the coolest thing since sliced bread, just as Tyson thinks of Annabeth.

"That's really cool, Brielle! This is Annabeth." I knelt down to her size and gave her a soft hug. I stood back up and walked over to Paul.

"Nice to see you, Percy, Annabeth." He said welcomingly.

"You too, Paul." Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, Paul." I said.

Paul put his arm around my mom. Brielle skipped over and hugged my leg. I smiled to myself. It's great when you're a celebrity to kindergarteners. Annabeth stifled back a laugh and ruffled Brielle's hair.

"Annabeth and I have great news!" I started.

She looked at me and smiled, her hand around me. "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations!" Paul laughed.

"Oh my gods! My little boy is getting married!" My mom cried.

"Gods, mom! It's okay!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Jackson, it'll be fine! I'm sure that I'll be able to keep him in line." Annabeth joked.

I punched her lightly. I knew she would have punched me back, but she would have probably hurt herself since I have taken a dip in the Styx.

"It's a good thing you're invincible, Seaweed Brain, or you would have been done for!" Annabeth laughed.

"Percy," Brielle said, "Can I come, too?"

"To the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled angelically.

"Of course!" Annabeth cooed. "Who else better to be our flower girl?"

"I like you." Brielle decided.

I cracked up laughing. Annabeth blushed slightly.

"Now we just have to tell my parents." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

We returned to camp. Annabeth and I ran into her cabin with some paper and a pencil.

Annabeth started scribbling some stuff down on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well," She started, "I assume that you don't want to go all of the way to San Francisco just to tell my dad that we're getting married."

"I guess not."

"That's why I'm writing him a letter."

"I like you." I mimicked.

She scribbled down some more and then said, "Sign it there please."

My sloppy signature stained the neat loopy cursive of my fiancé on the white sheet.

"So…..now what?" I asked.

"I guess we have to go tell the gods." Annabeth said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We saw our parents on their thrones, bickering about Athens.

"Well if I had made a fresh water well instead of salt water, I _so _would have won the city!" Poseidon said.

"Dream on. Wells are nothing compared to new inventions." Athena said casually.

"She's got your dad there." Annabeth whispered to me.

"Oh come on! The city needs some water, right?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, leading me towards our godly parents.

"Hello." She said friendly.

"Annabeth! What brings you here today?" Her mother smiled fondly. "Percy! You came to."

Ever since the war, Athena had been much nicer to me. She doesn't exactly hate me, but she doesn't love me either. Annabeth has the same deal with Poseidon.

"I'll just spit it right out; We're getting married!" Annabeth said.

Poseidon came out of his chair and hugged me. "Congratulations!" He laughed.

"Are you sure about this?" Athena was asking.

"Yes mother. I truly love him."

"Then it is so. Come here." She held her hands apart and hugged Annabeth.

"Well, thanks I guess." I smiled.

I grabbed Annabeth and we walked toward the elevator, all the while listening to our parents feud.

This was the beginning of a new, happier me. Annabeth walked with her hair slightly waving on her back. It glimmered in the lighting, leaving me in awe.

I hugged Annabeth and kissed her slowly.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "What was that for?" She asked cutely.

"I love you." I said, mimicking Brielle again.

She laughed and smiled to herself. "I know."

**Faster update! Yay! Don't worry; this is just a filler chapter so more is coming soon. Oh, and happy National Writing Day! Sorry I couldn't post the chapter earlier today, but my computer got a bug and then I had to go to my voice lesson for an hour so I couldn't fix it until half and hour ago...... Please Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" I could hear Annabeth criticize as she foolishly allowed the Aphrodite cabin make her wedding dress. Annabeth told me I can't see it until the wedding day, but the mini-Aphrodites assured me that it was going to be gorgeous.

I heard a knock on my cabin door, and Grover appeared.

"Hey, G-man. What's up?"

He stumbled into my room. "Juniper kicked me out! She said that I couldn't see her wedding dress until the big day."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

Grover handed me a letter. "Oh! Chiron told me to give you this."

In fancy gold writing spelled out the name 'Fredrick Chase.'

"Uh, thanks. I'll catch up with you later."

"Kay." He walked out of the room, leaving me alone with a letter.

I ripped it open and began to read, even though my terrible dyslexia was acting up:

"Dear Annabeth, You are finally growing up! You are not the little girl you used to be, but now a strong women that I'm proud of. I know you are making the right decision, you usually do, so I am not concerned at all that you are getting married at this young age. I wish you the best of luck.

"Dear Percy, You have always been a fine gentleman, so am trusting you with my daughter. I know you will treat her right and cherish her. Some advice of my own is that love is a true blessing; not a night will go by when you are lonely, and every day will feel like a gift. Always love her the way you do now, and that will never change. I'm sure she feels the same way about you. And just a word of advice- Don't blow it. You never do know with my little girl, but you can probably manage if you've made it this far. I send you my best wishes- Fredrick Chase."

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call. She walked into my room.

"The dress is gorgeous! Though the experience was excruciating, the outcome is to die for! Not literally."

"I bet it is. Your father wrote back."

She grabbed the letter from my hand and started reading. She finished way faster than I did, and her eyes started to water.

"Awww, that was maybe one of the nicest things he's ever told me. He really does care!"

She hugged me, then went back to wedding details.

"Okay. So now that we've told all of our parents, we need to decide who the bride's maids and flower girls are."

"Yay…." I said sarcastically.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

She pulled me out of the room and through camp. Every one was stopping to watch us.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Don't get me into this! I've already gone through enough torture! Annabeth! Stop! Oh come on!"

My pleadings were drowned out by the laughing coming from all of the campers. My face turned burgundy, but yet I was still getting dragged by Annabeth.

"Oh come on, Annabeth! We can work something out! You can plan the wedding and I can plan the honey moon!"

"Yeah right, Percy! You're in this, too! Just man up and pick: What should be the color scheme?""Ohhh!" I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I woke up to the noise of Annabeth's cooing. "Of course! It wouldn't be a wedding with out you!"

I threw on a shirt and went outside.

"What's going on?" I asked her sleepily.

"Juniper is our first bride's maid!"

Juniper smiled, "And guess what! Annabeth is going to be a bride's maid in my wedding, too!"

I brushed my hand through my hair. "Joy. Can you too sound any more like 'Marry Me Barbies?'"

Annabeth kissed me. "Yup. I guess so."

"Now that part about Barbies I like." I smiled smugly.

"Okay, so I was thinking…. Should we invite Rachel to be a bride's maid."

"Honestly, I don't care; you go through the," I shivered, "honor of inviting some girls to be bride's maids while I….. go pick out some of those guys...."

"Groomsmen?" Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, if that's what you call them."

"And the….. Best man?"

"Good job, Percy." She said disapproving. I could almost read her thoughts: 'Why am I marrying such a dimwitted demi-god?'

I walked over to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door, "Hey, Nico! Are you up?"

'Now!"

I came inside. "So…. How would you like to be a groomsmen for my wedding?"

"Ewwww." He said, not whining but actually scared. "It had the words 'groom' and 'men' in it, so I'm going to have to go with a no."

"Awwww! But Nico! I need you there, man! It's enough for you to try and survive my wedding, but I'm trying to survive my own wedding!"

"Oh. I see your point. Fine, I'll do it!"

"Yes! You rock!"

"I know." He smiled.

He flipped back onto his bed and turned the lights back off.

I closed the door and went to the big house.

"Tyson! What are you doing here?" I hugged the huge Cyclops and smiled.

"Percy! Hi! Daddy told me you and Annabeth were gonna get married! I wanna come, too!" He smiled brightly.

"Well, who better to be one of my groomsmen, big guy?"

"Yay! I get to be a groomsman in Percy's wedding!" He announced to everyone in the big house.

"Do you know where Grover is by any chance?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's down by the dining hall."

"Oh, thanks, big guy."

I walked over to the dining hall and saw Grover stuffing his face with aluminum cans. He looked up and saw me, so he put down his cans. "Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Annabeth is putting me through the torture of finding groomsmen and what ever. So… would you want to be my best man- er…. Satyr?"

"Yeah! Thanks Percy!"

"Cool. Well see you later, I guess."

As I walked away, I could hear Grover stuff his face with more soda cans. I walked up to the Hermes cabin, and opened the door. I heard someone from the inside call, "No! Percy don't!" But it was too late. I entered the room and a bucket of shaving cream fell on my head. I slipped over where I fell into a sticky blue substance, and then a fan started spraying feathers on me. It was a classic prank, but still a good one. I slipped again, and cameras set off, taking my picture.

"Conner, Travis, what's going on here?" I asked, plucking feathers off of me.

"Well, you see Percy, we were trying to get Gavin back after he pranked us." Conner said.

"Gavin is one of our younger siblings." Travis explained.

"Right…"

"So as soon as he'd open the door-"

"we'd get him good." Travis completed Conner's sentence.

"Sorry that we got you instead; we weren't expecting you." Conner apologized.

"The glue should wear off by dinner." Travis told me, laughing.

"So why did you come by?" Conner asked.

I spit some glue out of my mouth. "To see if you guys wanted to be groomsmen in my wedding."

"Sweet!" They said in unison and high-fived each other.

"Cool. I'll see you guys later, I guess."

I walked back over to my cabin and saw Annabeth sitting on my window ledge.

"Hey, Annabeth. Done inviting all of your bride's maids?"

"Yeah." She looked up. "Why are you covered in feathers?"

"I went to talk to the Stolls."

"Why would you do that? They always booby trap the door! Well, except for inspections…. They just always go in through the back."

"Wait. So you're saying that they meant to prank me?"

"Yeah."

"So then the pictures they took are going to pass through camp!"

"What pictures?"

Her question was soon answered when the whole camp started laughing hysterically. They held pictures in their hands, and were waving them around, showing all of their friends.

"No!" I ran to the people, grabbed all of the pictures I could find, and ran to go find the Stolls. Boy, was I gonna get them for this!


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"Oh. My. Gods." I started nervously sweating. I could almost hear the drum roll of my hyperventilating heart.

Annalesse, a daughter of Aphrodite walked over to me. "Percy, stop sweating or else you are going to ruin that _gorgeous_ tuxedo I made you! And stop worrying! It'll all be fine! In less than an hour, you and Annabeth will be husband and wife."

"You're right. Except for the fact that mortals, demi-gods, and _gods_ will be there!"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly why you shouldn't sweat! You can't afford to look bad in front of everyone."

She slipped into her red heels and smoothed out her tight red dress which just happened to be cut up past her knee. Her blonde hair was as curly as ever and her designer perfume could capture almost any boy at camp's attention. She walked elegantly past me and waved. "Good luck! And no peeking at Annabeth before the ceremony!"

I shrugged. "That's the least of my problems!"

"Bye!" She smiled.

I slummed down at my bed. I could do this. No big deal, right? I just recite a few lines, then we're married. I can do this…

"Nervous?" Someone asked.

I jumped off of my bed, reaching for Riptide.

"Gods, Nico! You have to stop scaring me like that!"

He laughed. "Wedding day jitters."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"It's okay; everyone's here to support you, not make fun of you, so just have fun out there."

I looked up at him. "You know, that's actually some pretty good advice. Have you heard that before? Because for some reason, I just don't think that's something you would say."

"Aw man! You caught me." He said, raising his arms as if accused. "Annabeth told me to come comfort you since she can't so she told me what to say and everything. But I'm not supposed to be telling you this…"

"How much did she bribe you with?""Is it really _that _obvious that I got bribed?" He asked.

"When would you ever come in here to actually comfort me?"

He grinned. "Ten drachmas! And dude, Annabeth looked ho-"

"Thank you…" I said, ushering Nico out of the door. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"Hot!" He called through.

I shrugged off the thought and returned to stressing out about the wedding. I sighed heavily. Oh, was this going to be interesting.

**Hi people! Nanowrimo is over! Yay… awwww! With no novel writing comes faster updates (Unless I procrastinate…) Which makes u people happier! So plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's time!" I could hear Grover's voice through my cabin door.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Nervous?" Grover laughed, looking at the sweat on my hands. We started walking to the strawberry fields were the wedding was going to be held.

"What was your first clue?" I smirked.

"Just calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders as we walked towards the end on the aisle to wait for the ceremony to start.

"Okay."

Music started as Grover and the other guys stood behind me, waiting.

The doors to the garden opened as Brielle skipped through. She tossed some flower petals onto the red carpet and made her way down to me.

The music picked up (Along with my heartbeat) as Annabeth caught everyone's attention. She noticed everyone's eyes on her and began to blush.

I had never seen her more beautiful. My mouth hung open, unable to come back up. Her honey blonde locks flowed in the wind. Her cheeks, a field of wild roses. Her lips were as cherry red and soft. Her eyes flashed over to me, smiling.

I smiled back and all of my nerves went away. She waltzed over to me and took my hand. Chiron, the priest (Just for today), read a whole bunch of words I didn't understand. I was still in awe over Annabeth.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus, take Percy Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do." Her grey eyes sparkled as if there was a lantern hidden behind the grey fog of her iris.

"And do you, Percy Jackson, hero and savior of Olympus, take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Annabeth jumped up, smashing her mouth to mine with adoration. Her soft lips molded with mine as we became husband and wife.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, her breath taken away.

"I love you too, Wise girl." I bent down and kissed her again.

She broke away and started running back down the aisle. I followed her. People started throwing rice at us; especially the Ares cabin who skillfully flung it in our faces.

We ran out of the garden and left for the reception in the big house on a Pegasus. I slipped my arm around Annabeth's waist and she smiled up at me.

"Finally, _finally_ we're married."

"I know." I grinned. "I can't believe it, either."

She paused for a moment. "The Aphrodite cabin wanted me to ask what you thought of the dress."

I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I didn't even look at the dress. I was too distracted by how beautiful you looked."

She blushed. "Annalesse is going to love hearing that after all of the work she put on it."

"But you don't have to tell her…"'I just say that you should get ready to run when she finds out…"


End file.
